tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaijin no Soki
Kaijin no Soki Kaijin no Soki is a character from Capcom's Onimusha series and the protagonist of Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams replacing Samanosuke, Jubei Yagyu and Jacques. He is roughly based on the historical figure, Hideyasu Yūki. Appearance Soki, a young warrior equipped with easily identifiable blue armor, is on a mission to destroy the evil Genma. By absorbing souls of the Genma he defeats, he awakens the demon’s power within him and turns into the ultimate Onimusha. Soki's real name is Hideyasu Yuki, but he was given the nickname of Soki in honor of his wild fighting style, which is similar to the Demon God’s style. He has the ability to transform into a demon (Oni). He is trying to put a stop to Genma minions that are terrorizing Japan. He captures cherry trees that are being sent for the Daigo Blooming Festival and burns them. For this he gains the nickname 'Oni of the Ashes'. While he uses a variety of weapons, Soki is usually spotted with two powerful broadswords. He is an exceptional swordsman who also possesses magical powers. Personality Sōki is a strong warrior who possesses the dark power of the Oni. He goes by many names besides Sōki, such as Hideyasu Yuki, the Blue Demon, Oni of the Ash, and God of Darkness. Having learned about Hideyoshi's insidious scheme, he sets out on a journey to burn the Genma trees and defeat the Genma running rampant across the land. Abilities Special Moves •Head Splitter (Kabuto Wari) • Soki lifts his sword up and slams it down for an overhead attack. If this lands it sends the opponent into stagger-stun where you can combo them without having to use Baroque. You can Cancel into this move from any normals to add a mixup. It also has Super Armor, meaning that an opponent cannot strike you out of the move once it gets going. This move is unsafe on block, but if you use an assist it is easy to make safe. Also, if someone anticipates the strike and starts to block high you can easily Baroque the move and attack low for a really good mixup. If you press the Medium and Hard attack buttons after the move, you will launch the opponent into the air, making Soki one of the few characters who can follow up a character in the air after a special or Hyper move. •Shoulder Slam (Tetsu Sai Hazaki) • A charging move that covers a good distance. The Light version is the safest and sends your opponent into a stagger-stun which allows you to set up a combo. The Medium version knocks the opponent down and the Hard version does a wallbounce. You cannot combo into the Hard version without Baroque or an assist. As an assist, it's acceptable because it covers a good deal of space and stuns your opponent for a decent amount of time; the only problem is that it usually knocks them away from you when you are usually trying to extend a combo. •Deflect (Hajiki Issetsu) • Soki poses with his sword and if he is attacked with any normal or special move that is not a projectile or a grab, he will counter attack and place his opponent in crumple stun. You can't follow this move up unless you input the second part of the move where Soki will launch them and continue an air combo. This move is tough to land because of its short active window, and it's awfully risky, not to mention it puts a halt on Soki's damaging momentum. You probably won't find too many uses for this move. •Finisher (Ouichi) • 'Soki stabs his sword into the ground. This is meant to be a followup to knockdowns. It also has to be blocked low. Hyper Combos •Sword of Purification (Level 1, Joukaken) • This makes Soki throw his red sword out, which catches fire and spins up in the air. Then it stops, aims at your enemy and attempts to cut them. This Hyper has quick startup and it is really easy to combo into. After the first part of the animation your opponent is juggled high into the air where you can DHC into another Hyper. In Crossover Combinations this move isn't very good because Soki tends to lift the opponent out of the range of other Hyper Moves. •Oni Tactics (Level 1-3, Oni Senjutsu) • A chargeable Hyper Move that has three stages. If you charge to the first stage, then Soki will unleash a quick slice that does a wallbounce. If you charge to the second stage, Soki will do a slice that forces the opponent into a dizzy animation, and then finishes them off with a jumping slash of his sword that does a great amount of damage. The third stage of this charged Hyper move is unblockable and does an obscene amount of damage. In order to start charging you have to hold the buttons down after you activate the Hyper. If you're trying to land this move raw (straight from a regular combo) you'll probably only have time to land it after one charge. If, however, you perform this move as a DHC from another Hyper move currently being performed, then the "freeze-time" of Hyper moves will kick in and allow Soki to charge up to two levels. Unfortunately, it's not possible to DHC Oni Tactics in any way. The third stage of this move is really hard to land because of the startup and DHCs don't give you enough time to land it, not to mention that this Hyper cannot be used in Crossover Combinations. •Onimusha Transformation (Level 3, Oni Kakusei) • Soki transforms into a demonic form where he gains super armor against all normal and special attacks, but he can still be thrown or struck by Hypers. When he strikes the opponent several colored orbs come out that benefit Soki. Red orbs go to Soki's special Soul Gauge above his Hyper Gauge which allow him to perform his special move detailed below (Demon Blade). Yellow orbs restore Soki's health a little and blue orbs give Soki more Hyper meter. When you enter this mode your Hyper meter begins to act as a timer and it slowly drains. Once your gauge reaches zero Soki returns to normal. During the transformation, you cannot call any partners or switch out. Instead, you use the partner button to collect the orbs you have drawn from your opponent. The summoning of orbs to Soki is considered a special move by the game engine, so you can cancel all of your normal attacks with it. Lastly, you can still use your Purification Hyper while in this mode, but it still uses one bar of Hyper meter, shortening the amount of time you can keep your form. The use of this Hyper is debatable. The moment you activate it, you've essentially surrendered all of your Hyper meter to an offensive barrage. The moment people see that you've activated it their first reaction is to run away as quickly as possible, and this strategy is usually pretty effective since Soki is pretty slow even after he transforms. If you can catch your opponent though, getting that key momentum that Soki needs, then this Hyper can be absolutely devastating. •Demon Blade (Level 3, Oni Nagi) •(Must be in Onimusha Transformation) You can only use this move when you are in your demon form and you have collected seven red orbs. It's a piece of cake to combo into and it's very, very damaging. An excellent property of this move is that you don't need three Hyper meters to land it; just the seven red orbs. Once you use it, your Demon Transformation Hyper automatically ends. Since you've already decided to spend all your Hyper meter on Demon Transformation, you definitely want to be able to land this move, even as a finisher to someone who has very little life left. Quotes Win Quotes *'Ha-ha! Good work, (Partner)! I ask you to do the same during the next battle!"'' *''"I am Soki - slayer of demons, destroyer of Darkness! I am the Oni of the Ashes! *''"I no longer have time for these games. You have no chance of winning a fight with me."'' *''"My apologies, but I don't have any time to waste playing with you."'' *''"My techniques are unparalleled! Whatever comes, Lamentation shall cut them down!"'' *''"The tempo of the fight was so tedious that I couldn't help but yawn while parrying your attacks."'' *''"When my mind and body are one, cutting even the strongest steel is no different than slicing tofu!"'' *''"You made me use my Oni powers... What manner of being are you?"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"What is with barbarians like you who only use their fists? Why do I keep encountering warriors like you and Roberto?"'' (vs. Alex) *''"You're a strong opponent for one so slight, Casshern. Don't hold back!"'' (vs. Casshan) *''"B-budda...? How could I behead the grea... Wait, it seems I was mistaken."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"My blood is boiling! Are you of demonic lineage!?"'' (vs. Karas) *''"I was startled by having an illusion appear before me, but I knew it was a fake when the real you screamed."'' (vs. Polimar) *''"I... WIIIIIIIN! Owww! My hands still quaver with pain!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"I recognize the look in your eyes, warrior. You are one who has discarded all hesitation and possesses the refined soul of a samurai."'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Try as I might, I cannot hate a talker like you..."'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"I won't be seduced by you, demon!"'' (vs. Morrigan) Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters